The aims of this study are: 1) to collect safety and efficacy data for arginine butyrate in the treatment of beta-thalessimia intermedia; 2) To determine the effect of intravenous dose range and regimen of arginine butyrate; and 3) to obtain pharmacokinetic information for various doses of arginine butyrate in the treatment of beta-thalessemia intermedia.